Declaración
by skyunns
Summary: Después de ver como Lucy rechazaba secamente a Loke, Natsu creyó tener una oportunidad ya que si no quería Loke, lo quería a él—esa es la lógica con la que se basa Natsu—, y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, junto con una valentía envidiable fue a declarársele.


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi jurisdicción, pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias a partir de sus creaciones—Personajes, Tiempo, Lugar, etc.—claramente dando los créditos correspondientes. La historia/Drabble/One-shot en si me pertenece._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Advertencia: Un Natsu bien OCC/CCO, si no te gusta no leas. Yo ya te lo advertí. quq_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary: Después de ver como Lucy rechazaba secamente a Loke, Natsu creyó tener una oportunidad ya que si no quería Loke, lo quería a él—esa es la lógica con la que se basa Natsu—, y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, junto con una valentía envidiable fue a declarársele._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————————————————_**

 ** _Declaración; Capítulo Único._**

 ** _—————————————————————_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Natsu estaba que moría por los nervios.

Por primera vez creía que tenía la valentía suficiente para declararle a Lucy—la chica de la cual están enamorada desde sexto grado—sus sentimientos por ella, pero cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de donde Lucy se encontraba, él se arrepintió de siquiera intentar hacerlo ya que le entró el temor de que Lucy le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a Loke: rechazarlo en frente de la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria.

Natsu cuando vio aquello saco por lógica—su infalible lógica—que si Lucy no quería a Loke, lo quería a él y por tal se preparó en menos de dos horas para declarsele a lucy de una buena forma en la que ella no podría decirle que no, pero él no contaba con que cuando estuviera a tan solo unos pasos de ella su valentía se fuera por el caño para ser reemplazada por una cobardía sin fin.

Él se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo trabajar de un árbol cerca de la banca en donde Lucy se encontraba mientras intentaba darse un poco de aliento hacia sí mismo para así poder lograr confesarle sus sentimientos a Lucy, a cada minuto se repetía las mismas palabras:—Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y puedo hacer esto. Pero ni el mismo se creía esas palabras. Natsu se encontraba tan sumergido en su burbuja llena de terror que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba delante de él.

—¿Natsu, que te sucede?—Natsu escucho un pequeño plop mientras que se daba cuenta que una persona estaba delante de él mirándolo interrogante.

«Lucy»—nombro en su mente al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

La rubia se encontraba parada frente a él mirándolo con ojos confundidos y llenos de preguntas, él tan solo se limitaba a observarla en completo shock al verse descubierto en cuanto a su—horrible—escondite.

—Ehm, yo…, pues…—intento articular quisea un mísera palabra, pero ante el nerviosismo que sentía en aquellos instantes no pudo.

—¿Tienes fiebre?—le pregunto preocupada de su estado mientras ponía su mano derecha en la frente de él chico. Él se sonrojo cuando desvío un poco su mirada hacia abajo y vio los pechos de la chica–la cual se encontraba un poco inclinada ya que el chico estaba en el suelo–.

—Eh…—dijo. «no puedo quedarme así, tengo que decirle», ante aquel pensamiento levantó levemente su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la Heartfilia para así poder declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella—. Y-yo vi co-como rechazabas a Loke—dijo mirando a la rubia con decisión en su mirada.

La rubia quedó varios segundos sin habla ante las palabras de su amigo. «la cague»—pensó por un momento ante el silencio que la rubia impuso por su parte, el Dragneel se empezó a parar para quedar frente a frente con la Heartfilia; por un momento el peli-rosa abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la rubia lo corto:

—Si vienes a reprocharme como las demás personas sobre lo mala persona que fui con él mejor me voy—dijo con frialdad para disponerse a irse de allí.

Él chico empezó a ponerse más nervioso ante la forma en la cual la muchacha interpretó sus palabras, con temor a que ella se marchara y él no pudiera decirle nada le tomo la mano con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza para que no se marchara.

—Lucy, no era eso los he quería decir, este... yo...—dijo en un vano intento de explicación ante la rubia, la cayó ante el inútil intento de el chico se dispuso a soltarse de su agarre e irse de nuevo; el Dragneel entro en pánico ante eso y sin más soltó lo que tanto le quería decir:—¡Lucy, yo estoy enamorado de tí por eso dije aquello ya que quería declararte mis sentimientos de la mejor manera, pero me puse tan nervioso que me mal entendiste lo que quería decir y te dispusiste a irte…

—Natsu…

—… y entre en estado de pánico y te tome de la mano para así detenerte, pero…

—Natsu, escúchame…

—… no sabía que decirte y me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba y ahora no paro de hablar porque sé que tú no me correspondes en cuanto a mis sentimientos y…

—¡Natsu, escúchame por dios!—le grito haciendo que el chico se callara al instante; la chica suspiro por un momento mientras miraba directamente los ojos color jade del peli-rosa, él cual la miraba esperando sus próximas palabras—. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Natsu no pudo contener su emoción y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia Lucy atrapando la en un inesperado beso para ella; el beso era lento, suave y dulce, para Natsu era un beso perfecto en cuanto a todos los aspectos, el chico agarró a la Heartfilia de la cintura atrayendola más a él sin quedar si quiera un mísero espacio entre ellos dos. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente ambos se separaron al instante viéndose completamente sonrojados ante el reciente beso.

—Yo…—Natsu tragó duro y continuó—. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?—le pregunto con timidez mientras la observaba atentamente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Natsu!—le respondió emocionada mientras se le lanzan para darle un beso.

Natsu se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo en aquellos instantes.

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————O-M-A-K-E———————————_**

Tres personas—un pelinegro, un peliazul sin camisa y un peliazul con un tatuaje en la cara—se encontraban viendo desde una banca un poco lejana al arbol todo lo que sucedió entre el peli-rosa y la rubia; cuando la declaración de él menor de los Dragneel termino la declaración los tres se volteron y se observaron por unos segundos. Dos de las tres personas soltaron un par de risas mientras el otro permanecía serio en su lugar.

—Es la peor declaración que he visto en toda mi vida.

Él pelinegro soltó una particular risa mientras que decía un silencioso "si" ante el comentario del chico sin camisa que se reía al compás de él.

—Por lo menos él es capaz de declararse.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————————————_**

 ** _Ay, es una completa mierda—y nadie lo puede negar tut—, pero aún así ame hacer este one-shot sobre mis bebés favoritos, siempre me pregunté cómo Natsu se le declararía a Lucy si este no fuese tan Lanzado (? tipo edo-Natsu más tímido al momento de hacer las cosas. uwu_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el resultado de mi rara imaginación al momento de escribir alguna historia. Es la primera vez que en un one-shot agrego el omake así que si quedo mal espero me perdonen—además que no tiene ni una gota de sentido—. -u-_**

 ** _Imaginen a Natsu como un chico tímido, tierno, inocente—¿Natsu lo es?—introvertido, por así decirlo—como ya dije antes—un edo-Natsu; así que la historia es un edo-NatsuxLucy (? No sé ustedes saben. nwn_**

 ** _Busquenme en Wattpad como xfairycookiex; para más historias *spam y del wueno*. 737_**

 ** _P.D: si no saben el «plop» es sobre la burbuja en la que estaba hundido Natsu—bien rara la cosa pero wuenooo—. ewe_**

 ** _——————————————_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _«¿Un review por un Natsu tierno?»_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Mart._**


End file.
